How the Worst Thing Became the Best
by SprinklesOfBBRae113
Summary: Everything was going smoothly until Trigon showed up once more. With the help of new additions Sprinkles, Jake, Peace, Spook, and Flame, Raven should be okay. But what if she isn't just worried about the world ending? Why is she suddenly so sensitive around Beast Boy? Only a crisis will tell.
1. Prologue

Raven's shoulders tensed. She sensed an unfamiliar presence in her room. But it _was_ familiar...

She opened her eyes and momentarily stopped meditating.

"Hello?" she said softly.

She heard murmuring laughter in a corner.

"Hello?" she repeated, this time her was shaking slightly.

The laughter grew louder, more threatening. Two eyes glowed yellow through the darkness.

Frightened, now, she lurched and pressed her finger to a silver button on the wall beside her bed.

The person in the shade shrieked a little and disappeared.

The Titans burst through her door. Starfire's eyes and hands glowed bright green, Robin had his bo staff in hand. Cyborg's sonic cannon was ready, Beast Boy was already in the form of a tiger. Sprinkles had her dual swords ready and her eyes shone red. Her body was green, symbolizing she was ready for a fight. Peace had her hands at her temples and the peace-sign on her forehead was beaming. Flame, their newest edition, looked exhausted, but nevertheless, her arms had been engulfed in fire.

All but Beast Boy stopped. "Well, I'm going back to bed," Flame declared, yawning. Sprinkles grimaced and snagged Flame's pigtail.

"What's wrong, Raven?" Robin questioned.

"There was a figure in that corner"-Raven gestured-"It had glowing yellow eyes and was laughing at me."

Starfire gasped. "That sounds like our former friend, new enemy Terra!"

Raven's eyes widened.

"I guess your right, Star," Cyborg said slowly.

Beast Boy reverted to his meta-human form, walked over to the corner, and peered around.

"Well, it smells like dust and raw chicken meat, so I think it's her," he said quietly.

Raven closed her eyes and walked over to her bed.

"Thank you, guys."

The other Titans left, but Sprinkles and Beast Boy stayed behind.

"Rae, your shaking," Beast Boy commented, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She tried to shrug him away, but Sprinkles stopped her.

"Raven, your scared. I know it," she stated.

"I'm not," Raven's voice quivered.

"Yes, you are. Do you want to stay in one of our rooms or someone to stay with you?"

Raven muttered someone's name.

"Huh? Didn't catch that, Rae," Beast Boy smiled a little, clueless.

When Raven was about to risk her dignity and tell the truth, Sprinkles helped her out.

"Beast Boy, why don't you stay here tonight? Raven needs someone annoying to keep her distracted." Sprinkles winked at Raven, who rolled her eyes and thanked her silently.

Beast Boy shrugged. "Why not? I want to make sure she is safe, anyway."

Raven blushed at this.

Beast Boy turned into a cat and padded over to her bed.

Sprinkles smiled and closed the door.

* * *

Terra frowned. "I wish I had destroyed her when I had my chance..."

Slade smiled sadistically. "We are not to destroy her, Terra. Simply to deliver a message for Trigon.

"But I hate that witch! And that little green elf, too! I hate all those rotten Titans! I hate those new additional Titans! Sprinkles? Peace? Flame? What the Hell? What type of names are those? They're all SO stupid! I hate them!" She whined, louder than necessary.

"Patience. We'll send them on a little joyride, let them have some fun. They'll be right in the trap. And they won't get out."

Terra looked down, eyes closed. "I hope they know they made a mistake. A big, big, BAD mistake."

* * *

 **A/N: 2BCONTD! Bwah-ha-ha!**


	2. Sleep Over

Raven's shoulders tensed. She sensed an unfamiliar presence in her room. But it _was_ familiar...

She opened her eyes and momentarily stopped meditating.

"Hello?" she said softly.

She heard murmuring laughter in a corner.

"Hello?" she repeated, this time her was shaking slightly.

The laughter grew louder, more threatening. Two eyes glowed yellow through the darkness.

Frightened, now, she lurched and pressed her finger to a silver button on the wall beside her bed.

The person in the shade shrieked a little and disappeared.

The Titans burst through her door. Starfire's eyes and hands glowed bright green, Robin had his bo staff in hand. Cyborg's sonic cannon was ready, Beast Boy was already in the form of a tiger. Sprinkles had her dual swords ready and her eyes shone red. Her body was green, symbolizing she was ready for a fight. Peace had her hands at her temples and the peace-sign on her forehead was beaming. Flame, their newest edition, looked exhausted, but nevertheless, her arms had been engulfed in fire.

All but Beast Boy stopped. "Well, I'm going back to bed," Flame declared, yawning. Sprinkles grimaced and snagged Flame's pigtail.

"What's wrong, Raven?" Robin questioned.

"There was a figure in that corner"-Raven gestured-"It had glowing yellow eyes and was laughing at me."

Starfire gasped. "That sounds like our former friend, new enemy Terra!"

Raven's eyes widened.

"I guess your right, Star," Cyborg said slowly.

Beast Boy reverted to his meta-human form, walked over to the corner, and peered around.

"Well, it smells like dust and raw chicken meat, so I think it's her," he said quietly.

Raven closed her eyes and walked over to her bed.

"Thank you, guys."

The other Titans left, but Sprinkles and Beast Boy stayed behind.

"Rae, your shaking," Beast Boy commented, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She tried to shrug him away, but Sprinkles stopped her.

"Raven, your scared. I know it," she stated.

"I'm not," Raven's voice quivered.

"Yes, you are. Do you want to stay in one of our rooms or someone to stay with you?"

Raven muttered someone's name.

"Huh? Didn't catch that, Rae," Beast Boy smiled a little, clueless.

When Raven was about to risk her dignity and tell the truth, Sprinkles helped her out.

"Beast Boy, why don't you stay here tonight? Raven needs someone annoying to keep her distracted." Sprinkles winked at Raven, who rolled her eyes and thanked her silently.

Beast Boy shrugged. "Why not? I want to make sure she is safe, anyway."

Raven blushed at this.

Beast Boy turned into a cat and padded over to her bed.

Sprinkles smiled and closed the door.

* * *

Terra frowned. "I wish I had destroyed her when I had my chance..."

Slade smiled sadistically. "We are not to destroy her, Terra. Simply to deliver a message for Trigon.

"But I hate that witch! And that little green elf, too! I hate all those rotten Titans! I hate those new additional Titans! Sprinkles? Peace? Flame? What the Hell? What type of names are those? They're all SO stupid! I hate them!" She whined, louder than necessary.

"Patience. We'll send them on a little joyride, let them have some fun. They'll be right in the trap. And they won't get out."

Terra looked down, eyes closed. "I hope they know they made a mistake. A big, big, BAD mistake."

* * *

 **A/N: 2BCONTD! Bwah-ha-ha!**


End file.
